ChildhoodLife: Meant to Be
by Controlled-Destiny
Summary: AS A CHILD YUSEI, experienced great difficulties. Ones of fear and the need to be accepted, ones of hatered and love. Choices that will mold his character into what he will be in the future. This child seems to be much more than many expected, but is he?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**~Chapter 1~**

Yusei cowered on the iron post bed as the security officer let the beam of his flashlight scan the room for anything unusual. The officer let his beam rest on Yusei's bed; Yusei squeezed his eyes shut hoping the officer would continue on his nightly rounds.

"Number C-109…"

Yusei's breathing deepened into uncontrolled gasps; he quivered with fear as he heard his number repeated once more. Yusei scooted himself to the edge of the bed, his scuffed shoes inches away from the floor. Easing himself slowly off the bed, he walked towards the officer his over-sized shoes giving him an awkward gait. He was pushed along down the hall to a large room where a security officer checked his notes boredly, two other boys stood nervously a few feet away from him. The room was eerily dark except for a single light overhead that was burning low. The room was so cold that ice had gathered on the floor and walls, Yusei's breath was boldly visible as he tried to steady his breath.

"Remove you shoes, socks, jackets, and shirts…" The officer said in a bored monotone, no one moved and Yusei hugged his arms closer to his body to bring about extra warmth, "Now!"

Yusei's small fingers shivered in the coldness as he removed his shirt and jacket along with his shoes and socks. The officer that held the notebook took a small piece of chalk from his pocket and made three circles on the concrete floor a yard away from each other.

"Each one of you boys' step in the middle of the circle in front of you and remain in a standing position."

Yusei took a small step forward, the concrete floor coldly accepting the given weight of his small form. Yusei stared unmoving at the wall in front of him; his skin tinged a light blue due to the constant exposure of the coldness. The officers studied the boys keenly looking for complete submission. The other officer leaned back in his desk chair and sipped on some hot liquid. After they stared at the boys for awhile, they grew bored and began talking and telling each other jokes.

The boys on the side of Yusei shivered and after a few hours one fell to the ground unable to maintain a standing position. Yusei closed his eyes as the boy on the left side of him screamed as one of the officers hit him repeatedly with a metal switch. Warm blood splattered on Yusei's bare feet as the switch drew forth blood from its innocent victim.

Yusei tried to block out the screams of pain, all he wanted to do was cover his ears with his hands and cry until the pain had been erased from all his memories. Inside of himself, Yusei was huddle tightly in a dark corner with no way for his pain to fade away, all of a sudden, Yusei was standing in a warm comforting light. As quick as the light came, it faded away and Yusei opened his eyes. He was the only one in the room beside one of the officers; panicking Yusei wondered what had become of the other two boys.

The officer wrote a few things on his notebook and then stood up, he handed Yusei his clothes and ushered him back to his assigned room. The clock in the hall revealed that he had been away for six hours, already the light was softening.

Yusei shivered as he neared his bed and turned as the officer spoke to him, "Get ready to leave in an hour."

In an hour Yusei was ushered to a security car, the widows were too high to really get a good look out of so Yusei boosted himself up by sliding his feet underneath him. A speaker next to him went on, "Get your feet off the seat you little brat!"

Startled Yusei look up, past the iron mesh that separated him and the officer. The officer was glaring at him through the review mirror before turning his attention to the road.

After hours of time had passed, the car jerked to a stop and the officer step out before opening the side door, Yusei stepped out and looked around with wonder. He had never been outside before; the sun that shined through the bare trees glistened in the morning frost. Yusei followed the officer up the steps.

"Wait on these steps," the officer ordered coldly before knocking on the door and letting himself in.

Yusei sat down on the steps and swung his feet, making a soft rhythm. He looked up to see two young boys standing by the officer's car. One had a rather arrogant air about him and was clad in a white hoodie and white tennis shoes, his spiked yellow hair and violet purple eyes deepened his arrogant personality. The other little boy was a little shorter and had white hair that hung about his face, giving him the air of a mischievous personality. Yusei watch them with curiosity as their low voices were carried across the still air.

"I dare you to do it Kallen!" dared the boy with yellow hair.

Yusei watched the boy called Kallen choose a sharp stone from the ground and then run it along the officer's car, scratching the paint and making jagged lines across the shiny car door. Yusei gasped, horrified at how the officer might react to having police property treated in such a disrespectful way.

Kallen laughed, and pointed at Yusei, "Jack look at that kid's face! He looks like he's going to have an accident." Yusei blushed and hid his thoughts so that his face looked blank. However, that made Jack and Kallen laugh all the harder.

**Inside**

"He's a good kid ma'am… would love to have a son like him. He passed all the tests and has been released a year earlier than other kids. He's smart and bright-"

Martha ignored the officer's words as she swept back the curtain and peered out the window to study the young dark-headed boy sitting on the steps. He seemed to be of meek spirit, but she also wondered if she would be able to care for him. Children that were sent to a special branch in the Security Group often had anger issues or nurtured deep hatred that would break out with little warning. Though the branch was meant to help children become better citizens before releasing them to families or orphanages in the Satellite; it only made matters worse and robbed children of their youthful innocents with harsh regulations and discipline.

"I think not officer… I barely can feed the other children I have taken under my wing…" her voice trailed off. "No. No, I can't do it… as much as my heart aches to help every child I'm offered, I couldn't."

"Just for a trial bases… it's that or we take him back to the detention center," stated the officer truthfully hoping to play on the woman's emotions.

Martha met the officer's eyes, "For a trail bases then… one week."

The officer hid a smile, emotions for children always worked, "Very well, ma'am I'll send an officer to check in with you in a week."

Martha followed the officer out of the door, the officer pasted Yusei without even a backwards glance, "You'll be staying here for week, I'll send someone to check up on how you're doing," he called coolly over his shoulder.

Yusei watched the officer drive away before hesitantly looking into the woman's face. Martha smiled, "Hello Yusei, my name is Martha and you will be staying with us for a little while." Martha held out her hand and Yusei hesitatingly took it, "Jack, Kallen… come along inside now!" she called.

Yusei quickly stepped out of the way to avoid Kallen and Jack who eagerly ran into the house. Kallen stepped on Yusei's foot as he ran past, Yusei winced but said nothing. Martha guided him into the parlor and called for the children to join her.

"Children this is Yusei… he will be staying with us for a short while. He's nine years old… so he'll be sleeping in the older boy's room with Kallen and Jack." Martha motioned to each boy in turn.

"Does he have to sleep in our room!" pouted Jack. Kallen said nothing but seemed to side with the way Jack felt.

Martha frowned; her hand went to Yusei's shoulder. Yusei flinched, his eyes mirroring pain. Martha's sharp eyes caught the way Yusei reacted and she removed her hand. "Kallen and Jack you will be kind and considerate to Yusei… is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am…" they both muttered.

"Good." Martha flash the boys a satisfied smile before introducing Yusei to the other children. "Now you all run along and play while I get lunch on the table."

Yusei wandered around the house, like a lost little soul. His blue eyes held blankness as he wandered about. An hour later, Martha noticed Yusei alone in the parlor staring out the window at a little Robin bird who hopped from one bare branch to another, chirping as it went.

A smile flitted across his face, "Fly away little bird… maybe some day I'll have wings and I'll fly up in the sky, and I'll never come down…" Yusei watched as the bird flew away. He didn't know what kind it was; in fact, he knew very little. While in the detention center the only books there was to read was the Dictionary and the book of Rules & Regulations for Good Citizens. He could never get enough of reading and yet he had only read up to the section of the words beginning with "B."

Martha held back the tears that filmed her eyes. Yusei was already winning a place in her heart.

**Tell me what you guys think? I will wait for reviews before submitting the other chapters. Criticism is welcomed but, please no foul language. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS**

**~Chapter 2~**

Yusei followed Kallen and Jack to the large bathroom, Martha and instructed them to wash up for bed and she would be in to tuck them in. Kallen and Jack took off their shirts and splashed water at each other as they washed their faces. Yusei ignored them and pulled off his own shirt before splashing his face. Kallen and Jack's laughter quickly fell silent.

Kallen noticed deep red stripes on Yusei's back and frowned. Yusei's shoulder blade protruded sharply and burns from cigarettes and bruises darkened his shoulders. Kallen hesitantly reached out and touch a darkening bruise. Yusei stiffened and turned to face Kallen shrinking a step back to look into Kallen's face.

"Does it hurt?" questioned Kallen quietly.

"No." Yusei grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it on.

Kallen stepped in front of Yusei as Yusei turned to leave. "Who hurt you?"

Yusei shrugged, "No one did. I was punished for breaking rules; that's what happens. Everyone has been punished at one time or another in the detention center." His voice was soft, but held a note that he really didn't dwell or care about what had happened to him.

"Is that your blood on the bottom of your pant legs?" questioned Kallen intensely.

Yusei paled as the memory resurfaced of the older boy that had grown too weary to stand and was beaten nearly to death before being dragged out of the room. No of course it wasn't his blood, but it could have been. Oh how easily it could have been him lying unconscious on the cold cement floor with his own blood pooled around him and one time it had been. The memory made him sick. Yusei felt his legs weaken and vision began to blacken, his legs buckled and he would have slumped to the ground had not Kallen caught him.

Kallen lifted the smaller boy up and with the help of Jack layed him on their bed. Kallen called Martha and while Martha checked Yusei over, Kallen relayed what he and Jack and seen and what Yusei had said about the detention center. He was concerned for Yusei. Yusei's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up with Martha's aid.

"He should be all right," Martha said applying salve to the cigarette burns on Yusei's left shoulder. Yusei quietly sat at the edge of the bed his eyes quietly staring at the floor. "Yusei, try not to move during the night okay?"

"Okay."

**That Night**

Kallen lay in bed and watched Yusei from the other side of the room. He had always thought he had it bad. Having no parents he thought he was the only child to suffer silently unlike Jack who constantly complained about those around him. Kallen heard Yusei whimper in his sleep, "Yusei are you okay?" Yusei gave a startled cry and bolted up in bed. Sweat glistening on his fore-head. Kallen crossed over to the shivering boy and pulled up the blankets around Yusei before sitting next to him. He placed a comforting arm around Yusei being careful not to apply any pressure on Yusei's back. "You okay Yusei, you want a cup of water or anything?"

"No thank you…" Yusei allowed Kallen to sit next to him, ignoring his impulse to shrink back from the close human contact.

Kallen smiled, leaning over toward Yusei he cupped his hand and whispered a little joke to Yusei. Yusei slowly smiled, his eyes sparkling for the first time in the meager light of the twinkling stars.

**Next Day**

After breakfast Yusei put his bowl in the sink, he had to tip-toe to do it but he finally succeeded. Martha then rushed them outside to get some morning exercise before lessons began. Yusei wandered around outside, he watched silently from the sidelines as the other children played a game of dodge ball. A bright object caught his eye and he slowly walked toward it. He gently picked up the flower and stared wonderingly at it. The bell rang and Yusei clutched the floor and walk to the front of the house and stood in line as the children were ushered one by one inside.

Kallen watched Yusei who was standing in front of him, "Where did you get that flower Yusei? I hope you didn't get it from Martha's garden!"

Yusei studied the flower, so that was what the object he held in his hand, "I got it from over there," Yusei answered timidly.

"Boy you're in trouble… That's Martha's garden," Jack looked at the confusion of the smaller boy, "Don't you know what a garden is?"

Yusei shook his head, "We where never allowed to go outside. I never knew that the world had nice things in it." Yusei inhaled the smell of the flower and closed his eyes; he didn't care if he did get in trouble. It was nice to hold something that was filled with life, in the detention center; it was always cold and dark with iron bars and grey blankets. Who knew the world could have so much color?

Jack frowned; it was hard to believe that Yusei had never been outside. "You better but it in some water or it will die…" stated Jack knowingly.

"Die?" Yusei's eyes still held a hint of innocence in them.

Kallen put his arm around Yusei trying his best to explain death simply, "It means that it will go away."

Yusei reached the top of the steps, and look up at Martha, "I'm sorry… I didn't know it was yours."

Martha smiled, "Its okay Yusei; that is the first tulip of spring… at last… springs is almost here!"

Yusei smelled the flower again, "Tulip? Kallen said it was a flower…"

"A tulip is a type of flower just like there are different types of people. You see Yusei the year has four different types of seasons: summer, fall, winter, and spring. Summer is when flowers and trees grow and everything is green, fall is when everything dies, winter is when snow comes down from the sky and covers the earth, and spring is when new life appears again."

Yusei nodded, he didn't understand everything Martha had said but he knew enough to know that plants had a hope to come back in the spring after winter ceased. Yusei followed Martha inside; he was going to like this place.

**Two Days Later**

Yusei struggled with the two sacks of groceries. Jack and Kallen followed ahead of him laughing and joking. "Yusei, Jack and I are going to go check something out; we'll catch up to you in a minute." Yusei nodded and continued walking; he stooped as he neared the dark alleyway that was a shortcut to Martha's. Hesitantly he walked past the long dark shadows. He turned when he heard Kallen.

"Yusei wait up for us! Here let me help you carry the packages or we are never going to get home for story time."

"We got plenty of time… time for a quick game of hide-and-seek," tempted Jack. "I'll count."

Yusei followed Kallen down the alley way, "Kallen I don't see any good hiding places!"

Kallen frowned and then grinned, "Follow me," he ran to a large trash dumpster and picking up Yusei by his waist he pushed him inside before Yusei had a chance to react.

"Kallen, I don't want to hide in here! It's dark and I think I see bugs!" Yusei tried to hide the panic in his voice.

Kallen climbed up a few boxes and leaped down beside Yusei, "Shhhh… you want him to find us?"

"But the bugs-" began Yusei his eyes wide with fear.

Kallen glared at the smaller boy by him, "I'll squash the bugs! Now quiet!" Kallen hissed.

"Listen… Jack is yelling…" Yusei's kept his voice in a low whisper, "I think he's in trouble."

"Just like Jack to ruin a game by trying to get attention… all the same we best go check on him… here let me boost you out first… Gee Yusei you need to lose some weight!" Kallen grunted as he pushed Yusei upwards. He reached for Yusei's outstretch hand and pulled himself out.

Yusei easily kept up with Kallen as they rounded the corner Yusei's eyes went to the brown paper bags that were torn and to the items lying about on the ground. He bent down to pick up a dented metal can of ramen. He slowly stood up and ran over to stand next to Kallen and Jack who were yelling at a small kid with carrot orange hair, "You guys are scaring him! Let him go!" Yusei begged but his voice was lost in the anger of Kallen and Jack's voices.

The little kid before Yusei cringed expecting for Jack to hit him. His eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty. All of a sudden Yusei wasn't standing next to the peer next to alley way anymore. He was in a small cold room along with six other boys' his age; they were all starving and all fighting for the other's portion of meager rations. Yusei clutched his head; every time he remembered his times in the detention center he had severe headaches and even blacked out at times. Yusei opened his eyes as the angry voices subsided, both Kallen and Jack's back was turned towards him. He saw Crow swing his foot with tremendous speed and kick Jack in the ankles. Jack screamed with rage and pain as he leapt to his feet and raced after the little boy with Kallen hot on their heels.

Yusei watched in horror as Jack forced the smaller boy to the edge of the peer, the younger boy slip and fell into the crashing waves below. Yusei ran to the edge and he and Kallen kneeled down and looked over the rim, "Jack how could you!" Yusei cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't push him in! Beside serves the kid right! Now lets see if the little sea rat can swim!" Jack watched the boy splash franticly in the water and grinned.

"Help! I can't swim!" coughed the little boy going under again.

Yusei leaped into the water without a second thought for himself. He could never do anything to help the other kids at the detention center and he promised himself that he would never again turn his back on someone who needed help. Never!

"Yusei!" Kallen looked franticly into the water hoping to spot Yusei. Jack stared open mouthed looking to the spot that Yusei had dived. Kallen finally saw a small hand emerge from the water, trying to grab for something that would aid in escaping the water. Kallen grabbed Yusei's hand and pulled him and the small body that Yusei had gripped and stolen from the ocean bottom.

The little boy opened his eyes at once and gasped for air. Yusei coughed up a little sea water before going limp in Kallen's arms. "Jack we gotta get home to Martha. She'll know what to do." The little boy stared wide-eyed as Kallen picked Yusei up before scurrying away and watched from the shadows. Jack picked up the groceries and placed them in the brown paper bags before following Kallen. The carrot-top haired boy followed the trio home before disappearing in the back alleys.

**Tell me what you guys think? I will wait for reviews before submitting the other chapters. I just started writing and I really don't have a clue to go about this or even if the story is worth finishing and publishing. Criticism is welcomed but, please no foul language. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS**

**~ Chapter 3# ~**

**Inside The House**

"Well doctor? Is he going to be okay?" Martha asked anxiously twisting a wet cloth in her hands and placing it on Yusei's feverish head.

"He has a bit of water in him, and a fever but he should mend…"

Martha's brow furrowed, "Doctor… what about the blackouts he's been having? And the headaches? Sometimes they're so bad he can't even see… doctor I'm really worried about him."

"Martha… I might as well as go ahead and tell you the truth." The doctor looked over to pale form before going on, "Yusei is dying."

Martha paled her hands ceased their movement, "He just has a few cuts and burns… they'll mend doctor. He's okay! He's just tired-"

"No Martha, Yusei is dying… a server blow to his head has cause bleeding in his brain. Even if I do operate there is an 84% chance that he will die and a 68% that if he does make it through the operation, he will be paralyzed. It's your choice Martha."

Martha and the doctor turned quickly when they heard a small sob, Martha notice Jack and Kallen's shoes sticking out from under the table, "Jack… Kallen come on out now," Martha tried to be calm and sure but she could feel her voice breaking.

Kallen was the first to appear; tears glistened in his childish eyes. Jack crawled out from under the table and stood tall, wiping all sense of sorrow away. It wouldn't help anyone if he cried; it would only make things worse Jack reasoned silently.

"Yusei will be okay…" she tried to sound confident, "He just needs a little surgery… now go and check on the younger children while I talk with the doctor."

Just as Jack and Kallen turned to leave they heard a soft voice, "Jack… Kallen?" Jack and Kallen turned to the doctor who gave a hesitant nod. Jack walked over to the low hospital bed that Yusei was laying on. Yusei's eyelids fluttered lower, his small chest heaved up and down slowly, softly, like the beat of butterfly wings. His jaw twitched with the pain that shot through his body but his eyes maintained a look of peace like the peace that occurs after a storm at sea.

"Get better Yus…" Jack gruffly stated dissolving any hint of emotion in his voice. He turned his back, ignoring Yusei's pleading eyes. Only Yusei allowed Jack to call him Yus; mainly it was because Jack's arrogance rebuffed Yusei's protests.

Kallen squeezed Yusei's hand and smiled, "See you around Yusei…"

Yusei nodded and a faint smile spread across his face before his eyelids drifted closed. Martha watched the exchange and instantly she knew that there was only one choice. The operation was the only way to save Yusei, it was the only chance he had at life.

Martha watched as the doctor place on oxygen mask on Yusei's face. The mask envelope Yusei's face, Martha helped the doctor carefully turn Yusei onto his side. The doctor took out a sharp tool and made an incision below Yusei's skull before drilling a small hole at the base of the skull. Suddenly blooded pooled around Yusei's head, the doctor frowned and hurriedly tried to stop the bleeding.

Martha watched as the doctor motions became frantic, "Doctor?"

"I must have cut an artery… I may have even cut through the spinal cord… this shouldn't be happening!" muttered the doctor as more blood pooled below Yusei's head along with some clearish looking liquid. "The incision is allowing the liquid to be expelled from Yusei's brain cavity but he is losing too much blood, if I can't stop the bleeding… he'll bleed to death."

The monitor radiating Yusei's small heart began to beep an alarm that Yusei's heart was slowly shutting down. The doctor hurried to stop the bleeding and stitch up the incision, sweat dotted his forehead.

"No… please keep beating…" Martha begged Yusei's failing heart, she watched helplessly as Yusei began to slip away. She reached out to touch Yusei ashen cheek, taking hold of Yusei's hand she noticed that beyond medical reasoning, Yusei was slowly opening his eyes just enough for his blue eyes to shine. Yusei squeezed Martha's hand and gave a short smile before his eyes closed. The light pressure of Yusei's hand lessened and the monitor gave a long beep, signaling that his heart had finally given in to the stress of the world.

The Doctor frowned, and tried to find a faint pulse on Yusei's small wrist. Nothing. Martha let quiet tears stream down her checks as she removed the breathing mask. The doctor removed the tubes from Yusei's body and shook his head in sorrow. Yusei's struggle was over… or was it?

**Tell me what you guys think? Do you have any ideas? I will wait for 3 reviews before submitting the other chapters. I just started writing and I really don't have a clue on how to go about this or even if the story is worth finishing and publishing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS**

**~ Chapter 4# ~**

Yusei looked around; light green mist swirled around him. The light was so bright that Yusei had to shield his eyes, the light lessened and Yusei took a tentative step forward when he heard his name. The voice was soft, gentle, even inviting. Yusei looked at the pretty angle whose bare feet didn't even touch the ground; she floated closer and put her hand on Yusei's face.

"You have a choice to make Yusei…" Yusei stared back quietly; waiting for the voice to go on, "Look at these two cards and choose one."

Yusei studied the two cards, "I don't understand…" his voice echoed in the voidness.

The angle smiled, "The first card is a picture of your parents, parents who loved you very much. You can join them and live with them in an alternate reality; you'll never have to wonder what your life would have been like without them."

Yusei studied the card, it sounded tempting but something seemed wrong, "What about the other one?"

The angle's eyes looked sad, how could she tell this young boy before her that she already knew his future? She even knew the choice he would make. "The other one is your future here on earth; it's a blank card that's why you can't see anything. If you knew your future…" her words faded.

Yusei looked behind him. He could see Martha crying over his small form… could it be that he was really wanted? Maybe even loved? Still wouldn't his parents love him? Yusei shook his head… he didn't want an alternate reality that was fake. He didn't want to change something that had already happened… there was still the future and his hope was in that. "I want to go back."

The angle smiled and sadness spilled from her eyes. She kissed Yusei's forehead and in a moment Yusei was back in the operation room.

Martha moved back as Yusei's form began to glow giving an array of gold dust floating around him. The dust swirled around Yusei and then faded as quickly as it had come. Yusei took a small breath and then another one. Martha couldn't believe her eyes, it was the Doctor that made the first move towards him. He checked Yusei's temperature, pulse, and heart rate. "This is impossible!"

Martha looked at the Doctor and then to where Yusei lay. Yusei had died there was not doubt in her mind about that, but here he was breathing normally. She had prayed for a miracle to save the Satellite maybe this was her miracle.

**A Day Later**

Yusei opened his eyes slowly Jack tried to look bored as Yusei's eyes focus on him but his eyes mirrored relief, "It's about time your up Yusei…"

Yusei touch his bandage head, "My head hurts…"

"It will hurt you for only for a little while," promised Martha, "You'll only have minor headaches." Martha flashed Yusei a smile and helped him to sit up in bed, "Jack and Kallen wouldn't leave your side after the operation was finished he even skip breakfast."

Kallen took Yusei's hand in his larger one, "Glad you're okay."

Yusei gave a faint smile. Martha ushered Jack and Kallen out of the room as Yusei fell asleep. "Leave him be for now… he need's his rest."

**Three Days Later**

Yusei dodged Jack and quickly spun out of reach, his blue hoodie strings dancing out of reached. Yusei giggled and ran the opposite way of Jack, causing Jack to close upon empty air. Martha watched from the parlor window. Yusei's recovery was nothing short of a miracle, the stitches had already healed and only a faint scar could be seen on his neck. Martha smiled as a frustrated Jack skidded to a stop before glaring at a giggling Yusei who had managed to evade capture in the game of tag.

"Can't catch me!" teased Yusei his blue eyes dancing with laughter. Kallen laughed as he and Yusei dodged around a corner leaving a breathless Jack behind them, Yusei was the first to cut the corner and ran into the security officer who had been watching the three boys play. The security officer grunted, doubling over in pain, muttering a few things under his breath he stood to his full height.

Yusei backed away, his breath coming in uncontrolled gasps. He felt his heart being paralyzed by the grip of cold fear that the officers had instilled in each child during their time in the detention center. Yusei gripped his chest, his heart tightening with anxiety. In a moment Kallen had stepped in front of him with his arms crossed and his eyes glistening with rebellion and an unissued challenge.

The officer chuckled, "Can tell that you haven't been in the detention center, unlike your little friend here." The officer brushed past Kallen and kneeled in front of Yusei, "You remember the detention center don't you little guy? Were you the one that scratched up my car? Well answer me! Were you?" He grabbed Yusei lightly by the neck, his grip tightening.

Kallen frowned, what was this guy trying to do? Yusei's gaze drifted to the ground and he didn't even try to lift his head when the officer prodded him with his razor like eyes. Kallen looked around quickly for something to hit the officer with, he saw Jack a few yards behind him next to the faucet to where the hose was hooked up to. He saw Jack smile and give a nod before turning the water on high pressure; Kallen quickly aimed the hose at the officer's back just as the water spurted out in high volumes.

"What the-" the officer turned but found his vision blurred by the rush of water.

Martha rushed out the door as she heard dark threats and curses echoing in the air. "What is going on here!" Her eyes went to Jack who was innocently standing by the now turned off faucet then to Kallen who held a limp hose in his hand while casting defiant scowls at the officer. Her soft brown eyes fell on Yusei, whose eyes were still staring at the ground; his face a dark mask with no emotions.

"I'm sorry ma'am- was playing with the kids and well," the officer scratched his head, "One of my personal effects got wet… kinda got upset. But the boys I'm sure didn't mean any harm… them being ignorant and all. Just came to check on the boy here," he put his hand on Yusei's shoulder, ignoring the way Yusei stiffened, he gave a chuckle, "Been kinda fond of him you know… just wanted to see how he was getting along in his new home and all."

"I see, Kallen… Jack… go inside and wash up and take Yusei with you." Martha gave the officer a straight smile. "You'll be glad to hear that Yusei is getting along just fine… he's apart of the family now." Her voice was level and although her voice was polite there was also a hint of anger towards the officer.

The officer gave another insincere smile, "You don't know how much that relieves the burden I have been carrying, been thinking of him every day… so you made up your mind to take in the kid?"

"Yes," stated Martha will coldness in her voice.

"Awe, well that's good… tike like that should have a family. Well guess my job here is finished," he tipped his hat and walked to his patrol car before driving away.

Martha looked to the window where Jack, Kallen, and Yusei were peeking out of, they quickly ducked and she hid a smile. She went inside where Kallen pretended to be busy scrubbing unseen mud from Yusei's face. Jack was washing his hands and didn't bother turning around when he heard Martha enter. "So boys… what was that all about?" The boys looked guiltily at one another but said nothing. Martha put her hands on her hips, Kallen what have I told you about being nice to strangers? And Jack don't think I don't know that you were the one to turn on the faucet to begin with! Why that behavior was absolutely disgraceful, acting like a bunch of immature street urchins! Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry," echoed Jack and Kallen dutifully.

"Well as long as you're sorry then… Yusei are you alright? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Martha's eyes mirrored concern when Yusei didn't respond to the previous conversation.

"He's fine," Kallen stated; Jack nodded in agreement before glancing at Yusei.

"Yusei?" Martha questioned.

Yusei looked up, his eyes glistening with un-spilled tears. "Do you really mean that I have a family now?" he whispered.

Martha nodded her voice breaking, "Yes Yusei… you have a family now…"

Yusei ran towards Martha's open arms. His own tears mingling with hers before they slid down her neck; Kallen grinned and looked toward Jack who rolled his eyes. A family… just what Yusei had always wanted…

**A Week Later:**

Jack pushed his knee further into Yusei's chest. Yusei gritted his teeth, his eyes melting with concealed pain. Jack grinned wickedly as he watched his victim whimper in pain; Jack pushed his knee even further in Yusei's small frame before releasing the pressure slowly. "You tried to humiliate me!" screamed Jack his eyes glittering dangerously.

"No Jack- honest I didn't!" Yusei protested painfully as Jack glared into his eyes.

"Yes you did! Admit it! And I'll lessen the punishment…"

Tears stung Yusei's eyes, "But Jack I didn't!"

Jack's spouted anger, "Then who did tell on me? The only one who was there, was you! You are the only one that saw me break the window!"

"Jack please! You're hurting me!" Yusei's voice came out in a mere whisper so low that the older boy had to bend his head slightly to catch the words. Yusei closed his eyes trying to ignore the searing pain as Jack dug his knee further into Yusei's stomach. Jack aimed his fist at Yusei's stomach, but before he was able to connect his blow he gave a startled yell as Kallen pulled him off. Yusei slowly sat up, his chest sore and bruised.

"He's not the one who told on you! I did!" boasted Kallen twisting Jack's arms behind him. "And do you know why?" Kallen went on with a much quieter tone darkened with controlled anger, "Because you're so arrogant… you think you can get away with anything and then blame it on Yusei!" Jack finally managed to push Kallen off of him before stocking out of the room with uncontrolled furry. Kallen helped Yusei up from the floor, "You okay?"

Yusei nodded, "Thanks Kallen."

**Thank you for the four reviews… you have encouraged me to began a new chapter. Tell me what you think of Kallen and Jack. **** Hope you enjoy and continue to review. I would really appreciate some advice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 5# ~**

**Next Day**

Yusei turned the five smooth coins over and over again in his sweaty palm. Martha had given each child his or her allowance for the week, mostly Yusei saved his. This time Yusei wanted to spend his money on a present for Martha. Yusei slipped the coins into his pocket as he continued down the street. Turning around quickly, Yusei caught the hand that had just begun to reach inside of his pocket for the precious coins. His eyes softened when he noticed it was the boy Jack had forced into the water a few weeks ago. Yusei let go of the boy's wrist and then remembering what happened to Jack he took a step back. Crow looked up in surprise before recognition light his eyes up.

This time the younger boy didn't try to run away, his iron gray eyes gazed at Yusei softly, "Hi?" the younger boy's voice came out with a slight lisp and his tone held a questioning quality.

Yusei slowly smiled, "Hi…"

The younger boy smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to thank you… you know… for saving me." The boy stuck out his hand boldly, "My name is Crow."

Yusei took the small hand and gave it a firm shake before releasing it, "My name is-"

"Yusei." Interrupted Crow, "I know…"

Yusei grinned, the younger boy looked up with admiration, "I'm trying to find a present for Martha," Yusei explained.

Crow jumped gleefully around like a crazed flea. "Let me help you! I know how to bargain with the people at the market so good that I can turn one coin into six!" he bragged with sparkling eyes.

Yusei gave a hesitant nod, "How do I know you won't try to steal from me?" he asked point blank.

"I wouldn't steal from you Yusei, honest! You're my hero!" Crow slipped his hand into the older boy's and pulled him along, "Come on!"

Yusei followed the boy to the edge of the market place and paled, "I don't think I can do this…" People scurried about here and there, obviously on a mission to find what they needed and get back home. Yusei remembered the time when Kallen and Jack had taken him to the market for the first time. Having limited contact with the outside world and the ways of people he had shied away cowering in a concealed corner. Kallen had pleaded with Yusei, Jack had yelled at him till Yusei began to quiver uncontrollably. Then they had wandered off to do the shopping, promising to come back to get him when they had finished getting the items written on Martha's list.

"Course you can! You're not afraid of anything…" returned Crow unconcerned. "Besides you made this Martha person sound pretty special… what better way to honor her that giving her an extraordinary gift!"

Yusei followed Crow along hesitantly, if Crow could do it he could too. Yusei stepped out from the shadows bravely ignoring the orders in his head that screamed at him to hide.

Crow stopped at a stall containing jewelry he watch with little interest as Yusei looked through the displays, being careful not to streak the glass with his hands or breath. Crow on the other hand showed no such reservation, his dirty hands soon dulled the glass, his face closely pressed to the glass to get a better look greasing the window's glossy sheen.

"Can I help you?" a cranky voice stated.

Yusei put aside all his fear and spoke evenly, "I would like to buy that diamond necklace."

The clerk nodded and turned to the smaller boy, "You got any money?" he asked taking in the ratty clothed figure. The smaller boy shook his head no. "I thought so, only paying customers are allowed in here so scamper out of here you little sewer rat."

"He's with me," Yusei interrupted. Crow cast his new friend an appreciative grin, he loved to looked at the sparkly and glittering jewels etched into chains.

The clerk frowned, "The necklace will cost you 10 dollars."

Yusei opened his mouth to say he only had 2 dollars but Crow spoke up, "For that!" He laughed as if that was the most hysterical thing he had heard in years. "You're joking, now tell me the price you really want and quit wasting my time."

"I can give it to you for half price," the clerk stated obviously not knowing how to handle the smaller boy's quick wit.

"Too much…" Crow stated as he started for the door, "That glass gem on the necklace isn't even worth a dime. Shameful…"

"Alright I'll give it to you for two dollars but that is as low as I'm going."

Crow walked slowly back to the glass counter and let his finger slide along the rim as he leaned on it. His eyes looked apologetically at the clerk, "You have all this fine jewelry and yet a few pieces I can tell you aren't worth a dollar, and that…" he stated pointing to the necklace on the counter, "Is one of them, come along Yusei there is another jewelry store next door… maybe he'll be easier to deal with and more honest," he stated emphasizing the last two words.

"Alright a dollar fifty and that is my final offer." The clerk looked a bit angry but being he had only got the necklace for twenty cents he didn't count it too big of a lost.

Crow nodded and Yusei took that as the sign to pay for the item and leave. As they left the store Yusei smiled, "You told me you were good, but you never told me you were that good."

Crow laughed, his laughter was more like a squeal mixed with a giggle. "Trust me, I got better deals that! So tell me Yusei, who were the boys with you?"

"Jack and Kallen…" Yusei went on telling how he had first come to the orphanage and the time he met them, being careful not to include much about his past life or the security officers. Crow listened quietly, taking in each one of Yusei's carefully spoken words. The long walk seemed shorter than usual thought Yusei as they reached the orphanage, Crow turned to leave. Yusei reached out and stopped him, "Why don't you stay here, Martha won't mind…"

"I don't think so." Crow stated.

"Please!" Yusei's eyes pleaded with Crow to just give it a chance. "I'll take care of you… I promise!"

Crow looked hesitant but he gave a nod and followed Yusei inside. Yusei scampered into the kitchen and handed Martha the brown paper bag. Martha slowly opened the bag being careful not to ruin it so she could use it later. Her hands pulled out something cold to the touch, it was a silver chain with a dark blue sapphire diamond. "Oh Yusei…" Martha reached down to hug the smiling boy, "It's beautiful! - Who's this?"

Yusei motioned a shy Crow forward, "This is Crow… can he stay with us? He can have my bed, and I can skip a few meals. Honest you won't even know he's there." His eyes begging Martha to consider his request.

Martha studied the boy, Yusei never really made mistakes in the character of a person. He never asked for anything, Martha's eyes misted, she had felt Yusei's fear melting away when she hugged him. It was almost as if another character was boldly letting itself be made known, "Of course he can, and you won't have to sleep on the floor my dear one," she pressed a kiss to Yusei's forehead and smiled. "Go and introduce him to the others… dinner will be ready soon."

**A Month Later**

Crow giggled with pleasure as Yusei somehow manage to form his hands into a shadow that looked very much like a crow in flight. Jack rolled his eyes, pretending not to be too amused at Yusei's shadow show. Kallen grinned, glad that Yusei had come out of his shyness; the rest of the children applauded and cheered as Yusei took a small bow, his infectious smile pleasing Martha even more. Yusei quietly took his seat and waited for Martha to announce the next person that would be participating in the talent show.

Martha looked over the small sea of raised hands and squirming bodies, "Crow it's your turn."

Crow grinned and scampered to the front, glad to be in the center of attention. He cast a look Yusei's way to make sure he was watching; Yusei cast Crow an approving smile and Crow's smile grew wider.

"It all stared when a stranger appeared on the peer near the ocean…" Crow paused letting his words sink into his audience before going on, his words carried a mysteriousness that made them all shiver, "He had no family… no friends… no one even knew who he was or where he came from. He never spoke to anyone and people knew that there was something different about him. One day he started building a bridge to connect Neo Domino City to the Satellite. Bad men came and tried to stop him, the stranger had no where to go so he turned his duel-runner towards the unfinished bridge and drove off into the air. People say he just vanished but I know that somewhere he is waiting, getting stronger, hoping to come back and finish what he started."

Yusei watched his young friend give a deep bow as the kids applauded in awe. Yusei had never heard of this story but looking around, it was clear that almost everyone else had heard the story before. Yusei felt strangely left out, his desire blended in with that of the stranger… more than anything he wanted to connect the two cities. But he knew if he told anyone his dream, they would only laugh. How could they understand what he was feeling right now?

**Early Morning:**

Yusei wandered around in the parlor. Martha had told him she would be away for the day and asked him to keep an eye on Jack, Kallen, Crow, and Mina (a girl a little younger than Crow.) Yusei promised and watched Martha leave the house with six other younger children that were too young to be left home. Yusei glanced at an old clock that hung on the mantle above the fireplace. Martha had told him that it had been handed down six generations; sadly it had quit working three years ago. Martha had tried to get it fixed, she had taken it to clock shop after clock shop. Each time the clock repairer would frown and with confusion in his voice, state there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Yusei got on a step stool and with great care, reached for the clock. He carried it over to the table and carefully began to remove the springs and wheels from their place being careful to memorize each place that they belonged. He looked up as Crow ran into the room, Kallen and Jack followed shortly.

"What are you doing Yusei? Does Martha know you're playing with her clock?" Crow continued to ask question after question, not even bothering for Yusei's reply. Crow's questions turned into a constant stream of chatter.

Jack frowned, "You are soooo going to get into trouble!"

Kallen nodded. "You better put it back Yusei," His voice demanded obedience.

"I can fix it. I know I can Kallen," Yusei's face shone with confidence.

Jack scoffed, "Yeah right, Martha couldn't find anyone to fix it… what makes you think you can?"

Yusei quietly turned back to his work. Jack opened his mouth again but quickly shut it when Kallen lifted his hand for silence. Crow watched the two older boys leave the room before he pulled up a chair next to Yusei and quietly watched him. Yusei's eyes glowed with understanding as he tightened one wheel and loosed another. Never had Crow seen Yusei so happy, so content. Crow wandered away so as not to distract Yusei.

Martha came into the house, the house was quiet… too quiet. "Yusei?" Receiving no reply Martha started for the parlor.

"Wow. I can't believe you fixed it Yusei… it doesn't even look broken," Kallen praised.

Martha panicked, what had they broken now? She came to the parlor where Yusei, Jack, Kallen, Crow, and Mina stared at the now ticking clock. The soft ticking brought back old memories, Martha's eyes rested on Yusei.

"Martha!" Yusei ran to give her a hug.

"Oh Yusei," Martha smiled hugging the boy to her. "My little precious one…" she tilted Yusei's face and kissed his forehead, smoothing the raven hair out, "Thank you."

Yusei nodded, he knew that it meant a lot to Martha. "Crow helped too… and so did Kallen and Jack."

Martha hugged the boys, "I'm so proud of you all."

**Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions… they make me happy and important and of course they make me want to write more****. I hope to continue the story for at least 10 more chapters or more, depending on how many ideas I can come up with. Tell me what you think of adorable Crow! **** Hope you enjoy and continue to review. I would really appreciate some advice on what you would like to see happen next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 6# ~**

"You can't fly!" scoffed Jack narrowing his eyes.

Crow stuck out his lower lip, "I can too fly!" he pouted.

"Prove it birdbrains…" Jack challenged his voice taunt with irritation.

"I will!" Crow stuck out his tongue before climbing the old apple tree next to the house. Crow climbed to the highest branch and stood up, his extra weight caused the branch to sway under his weight.

Helen, a four-year-old blonde girl who had heard the earlier argument hurried inside to find Yusei. "Yusei!" panic etched in her clear voice, resounding in the still air.

Yusei was wiping his greasy hands on an old towel in the bathroom. He had just finished fixing the leak under the sink when he heard his name frantically being called. "Helen… what's wrong?" Yusei asked as the girl threw herself at him.

"It's Crow! Jack dared him to fly so; Crow climbed a tree and now he's about to jump off!"

Yusei's eyes clouded as he ran out the house with Helen close behind him. He only hoped he wasn't too late, he rounded the corner to see Crow vigorously flapping his arms. He didn't have much time. Yusei started to climb the tree, his muscles lean with agility. His hand slipped and a jagged branch cut a deep gash in his palm, Yusei ignored the pain and sprung for Crow just as Crow leaped from his position.

Much to Crow's surprise, he began to fall. Was it possible he really couldn't fly? He panicked, "Help!"

Yusei's hand shot out and he grabbed Crow's wrist. Perspiration trickled down his forehead, Yusei looked into Crow's fearful eyes and he felt his strength renew. Yusei helped Crow to the branch and looked down, Crow watched in awe as Yusei's hand began to glow, his skin seemed to be instantly repairing itself. He looked to Yusei and saw that Yusei wasn't even looking at his hand. Crow looked down at Yusei's hand again, the red glow was gone and the skin and healed perfectly. Crow frowned… maybe he had just imagined it?

**Later:**

Yusei studied his arm and frowned. Why did he have to be so different! He noticed that when one of his friends where in a life or death situation his arm would glow and hurt, causing strain to his heart; but, Yusei also sensed that each time his heart was growing stronger. He looked away from his greasy hands to where the younger children were playing. Life for them seemed so simple… so easy….

**Inside:**

"Let me go Jack!" screamed Crow as Jack pinned him to the floor. When Jack made no attempt to release him, Crow took a deep breath, "Martha! Martha! Help me! Jack is trying to kill me!"

Jack gave a startled yip as Martha appeared on the scene, "Jack you let him go this minute you here me!" she scolded

Crow rushed to Martha, tears coursing down his cheeks, "He tried to kill me!" he stuttered.

Martha bent and hugged Crow, brushing away his tears, she smiled, "Jack wouldn't do such a thing… He cares for you very much-"

Crow cast a small look at Jack who was rolling his eyes, "No he doesn't… He always calls me birdbrain! Yusei cares about me… and Kallen… but, not Jack!"

"He cares about you, but in his own way!" Martha explained taking Crow by the hand. "Now how would you like to be my cookie tastier?" Without turning around she stated, "Jack you have kitchen clean-up duty tonight."

Crow gave a smug smile and stuck out his tongue towards Jack being careful that Martha didn't catch him. Jack stuck out his own tongue before turning and stomping for the door, he was so upset that he nearly bumped into Yusei who had watch the small exchange. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped.

Yusei nodded and brushed past a fuming Jack, entering the kitchen where Crow was happily sitting on the counter eating a huge chocolate-chip cookie. Yusei's ears picked up a high pitch squeal as Martha swung open the screen-door to call out a warning to one of the children who was playing roughly. Frowning, Yusei made a mental note to get some oil and fix the squeakiness.

"Hi, Yusei! Want a cookie?" Crow asked gazing happily at his best friend.

"Thanks Crow, but I'm not very hungry." Yusei turned towards Martha, "Is it okay if I go now?"

Martha looked up and nodded, "Make sure your home before dark," she admonished the twelve-year-old. Yusei nodded and quietly left the room with a forlorn Crow looking after him.

Crow leaped off the counter, grab another handful of cookies and ran to find Kallen and Jack. He found them under the old apple tree under the pretense of weeding around the tree. "Yusei's off again…" he informed them in a conspirative tone.

"Right! Let's get a move on then," Jack ordered forgetting about his recent scrap with Crow.

Kallen grabbed his binoculars and led Jack and Crow quite a few yards away from Yusei. Kallen was careful not to travel too close in case Yusei decided to look behind him and not too far away to where he might lose Yusei when he turned down the street. Crow scampered along behind, watching Yusei collect glass bottles before turning them into a recycling booth and earning a few extra coins. Kallen grabbed Crow and pushed him into a bush just as Yusei turned around. Kallen let out his breath, Yusei had only turned to pick up another bottle.

Kallen led them along on their bellies as they crawled through the underbrush. "Everything alright back there?"

"Roger everything is fine!" whispered Jack.

"Ow!" a voice called out.

The sharp tone caused Kallen to turn, "Crow what is the matter with you!" he hissed.

"A branch poked me… it tore my shirt and I got a scratch!" countered Crow meekly.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "We can get a better view from that tree."

Kallen nodded and the three climbed to a high a branch, their legs dangling as Kallen looked through his binoculars trying to find Yusei, "Found him!" he informed his two friends then re-peering into the lens he frowned.

"What! What!" Crow asked tugging on Kallen's arm.

"Silence! You're going to throw me off balance," Kallen complained. "He's entering a shop…" the binoculars rested on the sign, "It's an auto repair shop!" his voice echoed in surprise. "Rats… he just went in!"

Crow waited boredly as Jack and Kallen discussed what to do next. An hour past, and his squirming body could stay still no longer. He quietly climbed down the tree and walked across the street just as Yusei appeared. "Hi, Yusei!"

"Crow what are you doing here? Did Martha send you to get me?" Yusei questioned his brow furrowing in concern.

**Meanwhile Up In the Tree**

"We got to do something!" Hissed Kallen.

"Kallen…" Jack began but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't know even if Martha really knows what he's up too!" Kallen sighed in frustration.

"Kallen!" Jack whispered loudly.

"What?" Kallen looked upset to having been interrupted.

Jack swallowed hard, "Where's Crow?"

Kallen turned, "He should be sitting right here…" his voice faded, indicating that he too was surprise that Crow had disappeared. Kallen looked up; maybe Crow had climbed a little higher.

"Kallen… look!" Jack pointed to where a smallish boy was crossing the street. "We gotta catch him before Yusei sees him!"

"I knew that little rat was trouble! Quickly let's get him and get out of here!" Kallen ordered.

Jack nodded and took a step forward but slipped, "Kallen!" Jack grabbed for Kallen's leather vest just as he fell off the limb. Jack slowly opened his eyes; he was now dangling in the air. Holding Kallen's leg he gritted his teeth and looked up to where Kallen was hanging onto his binoculars whose strap had snagged on a tree branch.

**On the Ground:**

"Where are Kallen and Jack?" questioned Yusei after heard Crow's explanation of how they had followed him in hopes of catching him in the act of something forbidden.

Crow looked over to the tree and pointed just as Jack and Kallen fell. Crow covered his mouth, trying hard not to giggle. What a grand entrance he thought. But, hey… that was Jack. Yusei suppressed a frown and looked both ways before crossing the street, Crow followed. Crow could not help but give an outright giggle, "Didn't gravity ever teach you not to hang from trees!"

Jack growled, "This is your fault we're here Crow!"

Yusei waited patiently as Kallen and Jack made their way down. Jack brushed the leaves and twigs from his hair before running towards Yusei and pushing him up against the fence, "Why didn't you tell us what you were up too!"

Kallen pulled Jack off of Yusei and picked up where Jack had left off, "You owe us an explanation!" he spat out poking Yusei in the chest with his finger.

Yusei slapped Kallen's hand away and took a step forward. Crow sidled up to Yusei and peeked up to where Kallen was glaring angrily at Yusei. Yusei however, held no emotion in his eyes, "I would have told you if you would have asked me," he answered simply. "Was it really that hard to ask me a simple question? Did you think I wouldn't answer you? Or did you expect me to give you the answer you didn't want to hear?"

Kallen glared at Yusei, he hadn't expected so much resistance. Where was the shy little blue-eyed Yusei, he use to know? "Let's just drop it… and get back to Martha, she'll be wondering where we went."

Yusei nodded, Crow felt relived that the tension had faded.

**Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions… they make me happy and important and of course they make me want to write more****. Hope you enjoy and continue to review. I would really appreciate some advice on what you would like to see happen next, as I'm close to hitting a writer's block head-on. !**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 7# ~**

Yusei wearily trudged up the steps leading to the house. Kallen and Jack slowly followed him. "I'll be right back!" Crow called dodging into the woods.

Kallen waited until Crow was gone before speaking, "Yusei why are you hiding things from us? We are suppose to be a group… we are all in this together! No one is ever suppose to be working alone," Kallen stated sounding hurt.

"I'm not hiding anything Kallen," Yusei answered softly, "I would have told you about my extra job if I knew you were so interested in it."

"Extra job? Why would you even need an extra job Yusei?" Jacked asked angry about having been kept in the dark.

"To help Martha… taxes have come earlier this year and I took a job to help. It's nothing to get upset about," Yusei calmly answered.

"Who says I'm upset!" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"Well you sure sound upset!" Kallen returned.

"Oh and you weren't?" retorted Jack sharply.

Kallen glared at his blond headed friend, "I was more upset at having somebody push me out of the tree than I was about Yusei-"

"Hey look!" Jack interrupted pointed to a security care driving up the lane.

"We best get out of here," Kallen stated, "Before we get in any trouble."

**3 Hours Later**

Crow skipped along happily, enjoying the summer heat. After spending a few hours in the woods watching birds, he had gotten hungry and decided to wander back to the house. Crow slowly skipped to a stop when he noticed a security car parked outside. Inside he could hear arguing, Crow frowned but he pushed away his hesitant feelings and entered the house. He peered down the hall and saw Jack and Kallen eavesdropping by the door. Yusei stood a few feet away from them, his face a mask of no emotion.

"What's up guys?" Crow whispered.

Kallen and Jack gave a startled jump at the sound of Crow's high pitched whisper. Crow held back a giggle.

"You have no jurisdiction here!" they heard Martha protest angrily.

"Quite the contrary ma'am… I have every right to be here…" an insolent voice stated. "I can have this institution for the orphans shut down if you won't comply with my orders!" he stated threateningly.

Martha sighed, she knew very well what would happen if she didn't comply. The orphanage would be shut down and the orphans placed back in securities care. Martha knew she couldn't let that happen. "Very well, I will make sure that the names you have given me will be accounted for…" her voice held a note of defeat.

Crow frowned as he and the other boys scurried away before the parlor door would be open, allowing a smug officer to take his leave. Yusei held back a bitter sigh, Jack and Kallen's eyes shined with adventure. Yusei followed the three outside and leaned against the old apple tree.

"I wonder what it will be like!" enthused Jack.

Crow looked up from the excited chatter towards Yusei. He hated it when Yusei blocked himself out from the world, a dark shadow would drop between Yusei and the outside world. Literally concealing Yusei into a dark shadow. Crow had once brought up the subject with Kallen and Jack but, they had just stared at him blankly before erupting into laughter. It bothered Crow, because the shadow felt dark and angry, he was almost afraid of it yet he sensed that Yusei had it under control.

"Yusei! Jack! Kallen! … Crow you too… come into the parlor I need to tell you something," Martha's voice called interrupting their thoughts.

Crow followed a reluctant Yusei and a lighthearted Kallen and Jack inside. Martha motioned them to be seated on the sofa. Crow scrambled up and sat between Yusei and Kallen, ignoring Jack.

"I'm sure you were all aware of the visit I just received… it seems there is a new law posted by Sector Security… all boys from age nine and up must be signed up for summer camp."

"Oh! Fun!" squealed Crow.

"Crow…" Yusei's voice was quiet but grew stronger, "It's not the kind of camp you're thinking of…"

"It's not?" questioned Crow softly.

"You're thinking about that old news-paper article about the Summer Camp that Neo-Domino children go to right?" Yusei asked now having Jack and Kallen's attention. Crow gave a short nod and Yusei went on, "Those camps aren't for the likes of us… the camp Martha is talking about is a rehabilitation camp."

"A re-hab-lition camp?" questioned Crow mispronouncing the word.

"It's a summer camp where we are taught how to better serve Neo-Domino City. We pick up trash along the rivers, sort it out and then take it to factories so that it can be recycled." Yusei's eyes mirrored pain, "Maybe It would have been best if I- No! I mustn't even think about that!" the last words were spoken so low that no one heard them.

"Martha, we don't have to go do we?" Crow hiccupped in fear.

"I'm afraid so Crow… You, Jack, Kallen and Yusei will be leaving tomorrow morning."

**Morning**

Yusei swung the old army bag over his shoulders, "I'll carry it." Kallen and Jack voiced no complaint as they all stepped onto the old bus. The driver glared at each one, only Yusei returned the glare with one of his own. His jaw was set rigidly and his blue eyes flashed as he dumped the bag next to his set before sitting down next to Crow.

**At The Camp**

Crow fearfully looked around, he was frightened… very frightened. Security officers with their dogs roamed the barracks surrounded by a tall barbwire fence. Lush evergreen trees surrounded the clearing creating a huge expansion of wilderness that could swallow them up. Crow felt Yusei take his hand, he looked up and Yusei flashed him a smile. He seemed to be telling Crow that everything would be alright.

One rather large officer led them to the entry point. Crow tried not to stare at the other boys in line but, it was hard not to. Most of them were older… closer to Yusei and Kallen's age. Yusei squeezed Crow's hand, "Try not to stare… It will only cause you more trouble."

Jack snorted, "This so was not my idea!"

"This wasn't any of our ideas Jack," Yusei's voice was low and even, "I suggest you talk less unless you want more problems than you handle."

"Who made you in charge? You think you know so much…" Jack hissed, "Just because you were in the facility…"

"Jack that's enough!" Kallen warned. He motioned to the other kids that were staring at them. Jack opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, turning his back he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Next!" the officer yelled. Yusei stepped forward. The officer noted the name and age before placing a small wrist band on Yusei's right wrist. The officer motioned Yusei through the line and stared down at Crow. "Name?"

"Ccccrrrrrooooww," he stuttered.

"The names people give their kids these days… never ceases to surprise me… Age?"

"Nine…"

The officer nodded and looked up from signing Crow in, "Wrist?"

Crow hesitantly extended his hand. Yusei gripped Crow's shoulders and pushed him behind him, standing between Crow and the officer. The officer cocked his brow in amusement.

"He doesn't need one."

The officer but down his pen, "I think it would be best if you let me do the thinking."

"The law that Rex Goodwin signed, states that nine-year-olds and down are not to be wired to any devices!" Yusei pushed Crow further behind him, shielding him from the officers probing eyes.

The officer's smile disappeared, "You are not stupid."

Yusei grabbed Crow's hand and led him to the barracks they had been assigned to. The officer watched the forms retreat silently and smiled; the taller boy had guts, however it would take time to see what good it did him. It was only a matter of time before Kallen and Jack followed. Kallen kicked the door open and looked over to where Yusei was sitting quietly on a bunk-bed. Crow a few feet away had collapsed on the bed sobbing.

"What did that officer mean? Why did we get the wrist bands and not Crow!" Kallen questioned, his eyes darkening with anger.

"The wrist bands are wired with electrical pulses and monitoring devices." Yusei explained, "They were given to measure our heart rate while at work… when our heart rate drops from being overworking, the electrical pulses speed up our hearts again. The tests results are then sent to scientific laboratories where they are evaluated-"

"Why would they even care if our hearts slow down or not?" Jack interrupted.

"To see how electricity stimulated a failing heart. To see how much and how often a failing may need to be stimulated. When a group of protesters heard about the new study they were outraged… they made director Rex Goodwin promise to exclude the boys that were age nine and below from the program. Because of how young they were, the shock could deal internal damage causing the whole body to shut down."

"Then if the officer knew that… why did he almost put one on Crow," pointed out Kallen.

Yusei's gaze fell on Kallen, "Because scientists still need to find out what happens to younger children when they are treated with electrical pulses."

"What do they do with the children that don't survive?" Jack asked meekly.

"They donate their organs to children that need them in Neo-Domino City." Yusei closed his eyes, "It was even worse in the children facility… groups of children were taken to labs and experimented on… scientist wanted to know what would happen if a child drank medicines that had been mixed with untried supplements … how would their nervous system react? Or how would the body fight hybrid diseases. Some of my friends whom I never saw again were taken there… even now… I can still hear their screams…" tears squeezed through Yusei's tightly closed eyes and slid down his cheeks. He jerked back when Kallen touched his shoulder.

"Yusei… did they ever do tests on you?" Kallen voice was questioning and yet it demanded an answer.

"Yeah… more than I care to remember…" Yusei drew up his knees towards his chest, resting his head on his knees. "But I was lucky… a group of high-school kids broke into the laboratory and found out what was going on. They petitioned director Goodwin for our rights and we were placed back into a rehabilitation center shortly there after."

Crow snuggled up to Yusei and Yusei wrapped an arm around him, "Yusei why are people from Neo-Domino City so mean?"

"Not all of them are… sure most of the ones I've met are bad… but I know there still are a few good people in Neo-Domino City… ones who care." Yusei's answer came out in a mere whisper but, it was loud enough for all of them to hear.

"You believe that!" scoffed Jack callously.

"I have to… or all my hopes and dreams for a better world will disappear," Yusei returned softly.

A shadow fell across them. Crow pressed himself closer to Yusei and looked fearfully at the towering officer. The officer cast them an eerie smile, "Hello… my name is Devack. I will be in charge of you while you enjoy a brief and I hope memorable stay."

**Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions… they make me happy and important and of course they make me want to write more****. Hope you enjoy and continue to review. Thank you for the suggestion! So what do you think? Wondering why the dark signer, Devack, is here? What exactly is he up too anyway? Is it getting a bit too violent? Please review! I love reading each one of your comments! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 8# ~**

Crow hiccupped as he stared at the towering giant. Devack was muscular and his biceps rippled with strength. His squinty eyes and bald head gave him an evil characteristic. The man's voice was deep in a void, empty way that caused his voice to echo hauntingly as he spoke of their schedule.

Kallen stared at the large man; he could feel something drawing him in. Something bad seemed to be stirring up in him and Kallen bit hit lip in pain as he tried to suppress it. The man's eyes fell on him, and Kallen could feel his good nature fighting with his evil one.

Yusei felt ready to fight against the man with all his being, he couldn't understand but the man seemed to be his enemy. Yusei keep his hatred in careful check as the man's eyes seemed to prod his very soul. He could sense the darkness that grew inside the man. He cast a glance at Jack and could feel that Jack was experiencing the same feelings.

"That will be all…"

Yusei blinked his eyes; he hadn't even paid attention to what the man had been saying. His eyes mirrored relief as the man nailed the schedule on the wall and left. "Okay so did everybody understand that?"

"I honestly didn't hear a word he said," Jack's voice sounded bothered and Yusei could sense that his friend felt the same way as he did. Crow and Kallen also seemed to side with Jack, Yusei gave a short nod before standing up and walked over to the list. He scanned it slowly for the details.

"Yusei… can't you take your band off?" Crow asked.

"No."

"Why can't we!" snapped Jack.

"Didn't you feel the pain when they put it on you?" questioned Yusei turning to meet his friends unwavering gaze. Kallen gave a short nod, patiently waiting for an explanation. Yusei went on, "The pain you felt, were wires being inserted into your skin before they were entwined with your veins, they are already measuring our energy levels."

Crow felt his voice break, "Does it hurt you Yusei? Terribly?"

Yusei's gaze rested on Crow, he wished he could hide the horrible truth from Crow… he was tempted to do so, but his friend needed his honesty. "Yes… it hurts…"

Crow dropped his eyes to his wrist. How could the world do this? Didn't anyone have anymore decency in them! Why did people like Yusei have to carry such horrible experiences that burdened their hearts, causing their spirits unrest! They weren't even people anymore… they were animals… animals that could be caged and experimented on with only their soulful eyes peering at the darkness that constantly surrounded them. Crow looked up when Yusei touched his shoulder.

"Come on… lunch is served at 12 o'clock sharp. We need to be there or we won't get to eat anything for the rest of the day." Yusei cast Crow a lighthearted smile, "And you need to get all food you can."

Crow stood in line with Yusei, his eyes moved to a fight in the far corner of the building. Two younger boys about his age were being bullied by some older kids. Crow noticed the wrist bands and grabbed Yusei's hand, "Isn't anyone going to do anything?"

Yusei looked over the far corner and shrugged, "Nobody ever does anything, it's the way things are. If you want something done you have to do it yourself." Yusei set his tray down roughly on the nearest available table, his soup sloshed over the edges of the chipped plastic bowl and soaked into the stale bread. "Stay with Kallen and Jack, I'll be back."

Crow started forward to follow Yusei but Kallen stopped him, "Leave him be."

"But- its six against one!" protested Crow trying to yank away from Kallen's hold. "Let go of me! You don't know what your doing!" He watched as Yusei layed hold on the biggest bully tripping him to the floor. The others turned in unison to face the unexpected attacker. Crow watched in horror as a security officer rounded the corner.

Yusei duck the older boy's fist before ramming his own fist into the boy's stomach. He leaped to the side as another boy swung a chair leg, Yusei twisted his body in a tight spiral aiming a kick to the boy's chest before landing on his hands and boosting his body into the air. Yusei did a split kick throwing two boys onto their backs. He brushed the dust off of him and looked around at the six boys who layed groaning on the tile floor. Suddenly bolts of electricity shot up his arm and Yusei's heart constricted, Yusei gripped his chest as he turned to meet the gaze of Devack who had activated the electrical pulse.

"Rule 214-C … Under no circumstances should a charge be caught fighting with prohibited methods."

Yusei felt Jack, Kallen, and Crow at his side. Crow took Yusei's hand and leaned against him. Yusei knew he needed to show submission towards Devack's statement but his body seemed to refuse to yield. Devack activated the pulse again and Yusei's eyes darkened as his heart restricted so tightly that it felt that it was being ripped from him, he felt his body weaken and he fell to his knees. He knew Devack's eyes were watching him, waiting for Yusei's next move. Yusei let his hand fall to his side as he slowly stood, "I understand perfectly," his words were strained but they carried an undeniable strength.

Devack could feel a pure energy being ignited in Yusei's heart. He his eyes narrowed as his eyes fell to the red glow on Yusei's arm; he would have to seal Yusei's power away. Yusei would be too dangerous an enemy if he learned to use the power at such a young age. It was not yet time… yet Yusei was already showing a will to activate the seal that had been locked away thousands of years ago.

Yusei showed promise… if he could only convince Yusei to join the darkness that threatened to engulf them both. His eyes slid over to Kallen and he suppressed a wicked smile, he saw a glimmer in Kallen's eyes. A weakness… a weakness towards having power. Devack dismissed the boys with a wave of his hand and disappeared down a hallway. Almost everything was going according to plan.

"Okay that guy totally freaks me out!" Jack whispered as he studied Yusei who stared at his own plate food.

Crow giggle, "I got so scared… he looked like just like a vulture! You know with his beak-like nose and bald head…"

Yusei gave a weak smile, "You always compare people to birds Crow… what's up with that?"

"Cause birds mirror a person's personality… like you… you're like an eagle because you have the gifts of leadership and boldness. Kallen's probably a pigeon because he is influenced so easily but he'll never forget what he truly believes in just like a pigeon won't forget its home. And Jack… well, Jack is for sure a peacock!"

"Birdbrain!" hissed Jack haughtily.

Crow flicked his spoon with his index finger, a green slimy blob hit Jack between the eyes and Crow giggled, "Nailed ya peacock boy!"

Yusei suppressed a laugh and tousled Crow's orange hair, "What would we do without you? You know… you're lucky because you have the best gift."

"What's that?" Crow questioned.

Yusei looked away, "Because like a raven… you collect things. They don't have to be shiny or have the same shapes and sizes. Like people… not all people are strong or brave but you make each one feel special, needed…" Yusei turned and met Crow's grey eyes, "And you make us forget our troubles with your crazy antics!"

Crow hugged Yusei, "No… You're the most special of all."

**Next Day**

Yusei picked up an old can and moved further up the slow moving river. Crow splashed in the water with another boy his ages. Yusei set his full back onto the shore and picked up Crow's half filled one. Yusei smiled, it was hard for Crow to concentrate on an assignment for long.

"Why are you helping birdbrain with his job? Didn't you get enough work to do without taking on others?" Jack questioned lugging his bag behind him.

"In the detention center I never got to see the outside world… now I can't enough of it." Yusei took in the tall evergreen trees and splashing of water.

Jack turned to Kallen and whispered, "Was it just me or did he not even answer my question?"

Kallen grinned and dropped his now filled bag to the shore, "I'll help you finish yours Jack… since Yusei is helping Crow out we could be finished in half the time."

Jack shrugged, "If you want to… it's more than fine with me."

After another hour of collecting trash Yusei called Crow. Crow sloshed back to the shore dripping wet, he joined Jack and Kallen as they followed Yusei down a narrow path. "I'm cold," whimpered Crow.

"Ain't that too bad… maybe if you stayed along the shoreline and picked up trash like the rest of us, you wouldn't be freezing your tail feathers off," Jack stated smugly.

Yusei handed Crow his jacket, "Here."

"But Yusei… it's getting kinda cold," Crow protested, "Don't you need it?"

Yusei shook his head, "No… I'm fine Crow, besides Martha would have me hanging by my ears if she knew I let you catch cold." Yusei flashed his friends a smile. "Race you…"

"You're on!" Kallen laughed speeding past Yusei, "You all need to lose weight if you can't keep up with me!"

"No one beats Jack Atlas!" Jack shouted as he panted to keep up.

Crow giggled as he past all three, "See ya later fellow Satellites!"

"That's no fair! You aren't carrying anything!" Jack snorted as the younger boy disappeared. "Gee this dump stinks!"

**Later That Evening**

Yusei headed for the barrack a little later than everyone else. As he rounded the corner he bumped into Devack. Yusei's felt the electrical pulses grow stronger; he fell against Devack gripping his chest, his eyes closing with pain as he falteringly tried to find the strength to rise. Devack knelt down beside Yusei withering form and began a low chant. Devack pressed his glowing hand to Yusei's forehead, Yusei's cry of echoed in the stillness of the night.

**Inside The Barrack**

"Jack? Kallen?" Crow whispered softly.

"What isn't Crow?" asked Kallen flipping over and peering down at Crow.

"Did you hear something?"

"Just some poor dumb animal or something," muttered Jack pulling the covers over his head.

"There's something scratching at the window!" whimpered Crow.

"It's just a branch now go to bed!" Jack hissed.

"Yusei! I want Yusei!" screamed Crow, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Kallen shut him up!" moaned Jack burrowing further into the covers.

The door banged open, cold wind blowing through their covers. Crow sobbed harder, "There's something out there! We're going to die! We're all going to die!"

"Crow…"

The quiet voice caused them all to sit up. The door closed quietly and the shimmering moonlight fell on Yusei, "It's okay… there's nothing out there. Not anymore."

Crow waited tell he heard Jack and Kallen snoring softly, "Yusei… you're hurt!" Crow whispered plaintively.

Yusei coughed, blood running down the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine… don't wake Kallen or Jack up."

"But Yusei! You're-"

Yusei coughed more harshly as leaned against the wall, "Crow please… get me a drink of water."

Crow's feet lightly pattered along the floor as he dug around his pack for a canteen. "Here you go… what happened out there?"

Yusei took a small sip before he coughed again, blood made lighter by the water down Yusei's chin and neck. "I don't know… I can't remember anything Crow."

"Yusei your wrist band is blinking red… are you sure you're going to be okay!" Crow voice grew more intense as Yusei's eyes closed slowly.

Crow looked around the room; if Yusei suffered another electrical pulse his heart would surely shut down. Crow touched Yusei's chest, covering Yusei's heart with his hand. Crow closed his eyes willing for Yusei to gain enough strength to fight. Crow's hand glowed an orange-ish blaze; it wasn't the crimson red glow that Yusei's arm had emitted. Yusei slowly re-opened his eyes.

"Crow what are you doing? Did you have a bad dream?" Yusei asked.

Crow opened his eyes in surprise, could Yusei have forgot everything that had just happened? "I had a bad dream; I thought you were dying…" Crow stuttered.

Yusei smiled and tousled his friend's hair, "I'm fine Crow. Now you better go back to sleep."

Crow nodded, he touched Yusei's hand before going back to his own bed and frowned. The presence that had emitted the crimson glow was gone! It almost felt like it had been sealed away. Crow felt nervous, something had happened when he had touched Yusei's hand; he had saw what Yusei had experienced just a few minute before.

Crow closed his eyes and again the image was replayed in his mind:

Crow seemed to float in the air, looking around he saw Yusei had been walking towards the barracks when he bumped into a dark cloaked figure. The figure began to mutter something before placing a glowing hand on Yusei's forehead. Yusei collapsed on the ground and the cloaked figure turned just enough for Crow to get a good look, it was Devack! Devack had placed a seal on Yusei's energy!

Crow saw a crimson dragon scream in pain as part of it was sealed away in Yusei's arm. The animal looked sorrowful, "Crow… Your friend Yusei has been chosen as a carrier. In his heart, he is holding the power belonging to the crimson dragon. This power will break many chains… but it is being sealed away by evil... you have been chosen too. Though you are not quite ready to contain such a burden that Yusei has been carrying. You have a power too though it's not as strong… not yet anyway. Just as you used your power tonight to save Yusei… you will use it again only next time your true powers will be realized. You will not remember this conversation until the right time has come."

**Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions… they make me happy and important and of course they make me want to write more****. Hope you enjoy and continue to review. So what do you think of the story so far? Please review! I love reading each one of your comments! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 9# ~**

Crow shook Yusei awake, "Come on Yusei! You'll be late for breakfast!"

Yusei sat up so quickly that he hit his head on the bottom bunk. "Ow!" Yusei rubbed his head, "Where's Jack and Kallen?"

"They already went on ahead, they couldn't decide on whether they wanted you to get some more rest or to skip breakfast. So they left the decision up to me," explained Crow. Yusei gave a short nod and began to pull on his vest and shoes. Crow eased himself off the bed and scampered around, pretending to fly, his shoe strings flapping in the breeze.

"Crow!" Yusei sighed.

Crow slid to a halt and grinned up at his friend, "What?"

"You put your shoes on the wrong feet again… here let me help you." Yusei helped Crow put his shoes on the right feet and tied them so the shoe strings wouldn't get worn. "You need a jacket too… it's a bit foggy outside today…"

Crow rolled his eyes but secretly he loved it when he was in the center of Yusei's attention. He allowed Yusei to help him button up his coat before following Yusei to the cafeteria. Crow splashed in a few mud puddles, Yusei finally reached for his hand and steered him around the puddles, Crow squeaked in dismay.

"Come on Yusei… you never let me have any fun!" Crow pouted though he knew Yusei was far more lenient that Jack and Kallen when it came to his antics.

Yusei propelled Crow through the door and patiently stood in line to receive their first meal of the day. Instead of allowing Crow to carry his bowl of oatmeal, Yusei balanced the two bowls and two cups of milk.

"Why can't I carry my cup of milk?"

"Because you always spill it," Yusei explained patiently as he set the two bowls and cups on the table Jack and Kallen had saved for them.

"About time you're up Yusei," Jack stated as he moved over for his friend.

"Yeah… I don't know what's wrong with me today." Yusei pushed back his food, "I'm not very hungry, just had to get here in time to make sure Crow didn't miss breakfast."

"I could have done that Yusei, but Crow didn't want to come with us this morning," Kallen stated glaring at Crow.

Crow lowered his eyes and squirmed. "I ate all my food and drank my milk Yusei… can I go play outside for awhile?"

Yusei gave a nod and watched Crow scamper off before rubbing his head, "Why is my head hurting so much?"

Jack grinned, "Perhaps because of birdbrain?"

Kallen laughed, "Wouldn't surprise me Yusei, you've been hanging around our little friend way too much! Watch out you may start to think like him." Kallen pushed back his chair and he and Jack left leaving Yusei alone.

Yusei watched them leave before unconsciously touching his arm, "No… they're wrong… it's something more than that. It's like I'm forgetting or missing something."

**Outside**

Crow kicked a small ball that Martha had insisted that he pack; Crow felt thankful that Martha had been so insistent. Crow kicked the ball again barely missing a boy. Crow grinned as he raced after it; with all his might he kicked the ball hard. The ball sailed through the air and hit a tall kid in the head.

"Sorry… hey, can I have my ball back please?" asked Crow as the boy continued to glare at him.

"How about not!" the boy pushed Crow down and stood over him.

"Give him the ball."

Crow and the boy looked over to Yusei who stood a few feet away from them, his hands in his pockets. Kallen and Jack who stood near a chain-linked enclosure watched the group quietly, ready to help Yusei if he should need some help.

"How about I throw it and he goes and gets it!" taunted the taller boy as he threw the ball into the air and caught it once again.

Yusei's eyes shadowed and he gave a brief smile, "If I were you… I would give him the ball right now."

"Make me," challenged the taller boy.

Yusei charged at the boy, the boy stunned by Yusei's quick movement and determination stood frozen as Yusei rammed into him. The boy lost his balance as he fell to the hard-packed earth, the ball slipped from his grasp and sailed through the air.

"There's a fight outside!" a blond-headed boy yelled.

Yusei and his opponent circled each other as other boys surrounded them. His opponent threw a left hook, Yusei back flipped onto his hands swinging his upper body to a high kick. The boy let out a pained groan as his nose and Yusei's knee connected. Yusei stood over the taller boy as he gripped his bleeding nose. Yusei's eyes searched for Crow, his eyes drifted over the crowd and widened in alarm.

"Crow! Stop!"

Crow unable to hear Yusei continued to the wire fence where his ball rested. Yusei knew that he would be too late to stop Crow from making contact with a live wire fence. He pushed through the crowd and ran straight for Jack and Kallen who seemed to sense his plan.

"Boost me up!" Without breaking stride Yusei put his left foot on Kallen and Jack's knitted hands. Kallen and Jack boosted Yusei into the air and then ran to where Crow was just inches from the wire yelling at Crow to stop.

Yusei gripped the barbed-wire fence that enclosed the electricity box that was centered in the middle of the compound and quickly started to climb. Ignoring the pain as the barbed metal cut into his bare-hands, he climbed to the top and jumped over. He knew by now that Crow's body would be caught in a live current, he would only be able to survive for a few more seconds. Out of the corner of Yusei's eye, security officers were running towards him. He was just a few yards away from the switch… if only he could just make it in time! An officer tackled his legs and Yusei could feel himself falling forward, stretched his hands out his fingers barely grasp the level. With all the strength he had left, Yusei was able to pull the lever down just as an officer grabbed his arms.

Forcing Yusei to the ground the officer twisted the young boy's arms behind him before snapping on a pair of handcuffs. "You are being charged as an adult on an account of trespassing and destroying police property."

Yusei strained to see if Crow was safe as he was jerked up and escorted out of the compound. Was Crow okay? Yusei tried to fight against the restraints, if only he could know.

**Next Day**

Yusei flexed his bandaged hands, strange he hadn't felt the pain when the barbed-wire had been piercing his hands yesterday; but now his hands throbbed with pain. Blood stained the snow white bandages, it would take time before his hands would heal.

The metal walls seemed to pressure him. They were a constant, painful reminder of his earlier childhood. An almost hated childhood. Yusei looked up as the heavy grate door was pushed open. His eyes burned with resistance as the tall man in uniform stared in his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Director Goodwin. Enjoying your time in summer camp?" Goodwin chuckled to himself as Yusei's eyes narrowed. "Still not in total submission are we? I thought my program would have made you more yielding. You should be proud of yourself, you really should. You are one of the few that has broken the mental hold we had induced in you as a child. Few children are able to recover and spend their entire live in fear and under submission. It's a dark program I know… but it's a job and its one I get paid for doing. Though I hate to get my hands dirty… However, I'm sure we can once again reinstate your submissive behavior." Goodwin snapped his fingers.

Yusei's jaw clenched and he lapsed to the ground as he felt a high voltage of electricity surge through his body. More than anything he wanted to expel his anger and pain; knowing this was exactly what Goodwin wanted, he bit his lip and kept silent. The voltage receded but the pain didn't, Yusei tried to fight for control as his body went into uncontrolled spasms.

"I want a straight answer… Were you trying to cause rebellion?"

"You won't accept my answer… so what difference would it make if I told you the reason why I shut the power source off."

Goodwin smiled, "I said I wanted a straight answer."

A man dressed in black appeared from the shadows and jerked Yusei up, "You can either answer the Director or we'll take a more serious approach."

Knowing what was in store for him if he didn't cooperate, Yusei hung his head. He stared at the ground for a moment before speaking, "I did it to turn off the electric fence."

"Oh… so you where trying to start a rebellion?" Goodwin stated, his smile gone. When Yusei didn't answer, Goodwin frowned, "That was a question."

"No I wasn't trying to start anything!"

"You know that with the electric power gone, people would escape and cause damage to themselves as well as the security force…" Goodwin circled Yusei.

"I knew."

Hearing the bold words, Goodwin stopped his circling and stepped in front of Yusei. The man in black jerked Yusei's head up, for a brief moment the directors and Yusei's eyes met. "Then why did you shut it down?"

Yusei felt his mind go numb. He had seen those eyes before, but where? Somehow he knew this man that stood before him. Someone from a long time ago. "To help a friend… Whether you like it or not, one day we will all leave the Satellite. You and everyone like you won't stop us." The man in black raised his hand to strike Yusei but Goodwin shook his head.

Goodwin turned and for a moment Yusei believed that the man had accepted his answer. "Yes, I know… I saw the whole thing. But, I also know that you will never leave the Satellite. I won't allow you to become part of the world of Neo Domino City. Never!" Goodwin's eyes simmered with hatred towards Yusei. "Release him and get him out of my sight…"

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for so long… school is really taking up my time. Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions… they make me happy and important and of course they make me want to write more****. Hope you enjoy and continue to review. So what do you think of the story so far? Goodwin appears to have known Yusei or so it seems. (Evil laugh.) Next chapter will be about Goodwin and Yusei's father. Please review and tell me if this appears too see through! Or tell me what you think will happen next. I love reading each one of your comments! Hope to update Thursday. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 10# ~**

Rex Goodwin tried to walk calmly as he exited the room. Those blue eyes haunted him; they were a constant mirror of his best friend, Dr. Fudo. Goodwin entered his limousine and looked out of the window. How could this child survive under such adversity? How could he still walk and hold onto that same hope and boldness his father had possessed? Goodwin tried to stop his mind from resurrecting old memories, old memories he despised and hated with an unnatural strong intensity.

**About 10 Years Earlier**

Goodwin looked down at the squirming three-year-old raven-haired tike and smiled. His thoughts turned toward the day his best friend, Dr. Fudo, had informed him that his wife, Alana, and he would never be able to have children. Five years later after a lot of prayer, little Yusei had been born. Numerous Doctors had informed the couple that their hopes for children would never be realized, yet here was this little child. A blessing in his midst or so it would have seemed.

**Present**

Rex Goodwin step out of the open limousine and onto the red carpet. He entered into his mansion and went to his study where he sat at his desk filling out paper work. Yes he had been happy when Dr. Fudo had joyously announced the coming of his first child. How could he not have been happy for his best friend?

Then the momentum had spun out of control, and Rex's brother had been enticed by the dark-side. Goodwin clenched his jaw. It had been all of Dr. Fudo's fault for the malfunction of the momentum and Goodwin's brother had been an victim to the greed of power. Goodwin had watch as Dr. Fudo placed the three year-old tike in a capsule as the momentum reach it's point of explosion.

After the catastrophic event, his sorrow had turned toward anger and because of that anger; he blamed it all on Dr. Fudo. It had only seemed logical to Rex Goodwin at the time. After all Dr. Fudo had built the momentum in the first place. Goodwin spent a short time searching for Dr. Fudo's son, later when he had found him, he place the young child under Security's Child Program in hopes of erasing the power Dr. Fudo wanted his son to have… the power to connect people with hope. Goodwin frowned, but his plan for revenge had failed. Yusei would continue to connect with his friends and form unbreakable bonds just as Dr. Fudo had hoped. Hope. Hope would not bring his brother back from the evilness that had perverted him.

**Back At The Summer Facility**

Yusei pushed open the door and was met by a concerned Jack and Kallen. His eyes narrowed as he searched the room for Crow. Burning with a fever of concern Yusei turned to his friends, "Where is Crow?"

Jack shrugged and turned away but Kallen answered Yusei's question, "We were able to pull him out in time Yusei… then we were pushed out of the way and one security officer took him to the hospital. We couldn't stop then from taking him."

Yusei covered his head in frustration and gave out a pained cry that caused even Jack to shiver. Yusei rammed his fist into the wooden door splintering the wood and drawing blood from his skinned knuckles. Yusei leaned against the door, quiet tears burned his cheeks. He had failed to keep Crow safe, he had failed everyone.

Kallen looked toward Jack who gave a helpless shrug. They too felt helpless, they hadn't been able to protect Crow nor were they able to comfort their grieving friend whose heart was being torn in two.

**Two Days Later**

"Yusei… you have to eat something," begged Kallen touching Yusei's feverish forehead. Kallen let his had drop to his side, Yusei's eyes were a listless, a fact that scared Kallen. He was deeply concerned for his friend. Kallen looked up as Jack pushed open the door. Kallen shook his head, when Jack's eyes looked questioningly at him. "He's not getting any better. I'm worried Jack, I really am."

Jack kneeled next to Yusei, "Yusei if you eat something… I'll try and take you to see Crow."

Yusei's eyes flickered, "Do you know where he is?"

Jack bit his lower lip. Of course he didn't know where Crow was! What kind of dumb question was that? Heck, he didn't even know where he was! Jack chose to take a gamble even if it meant lying to Yusei. "Of course I know where he is!" he stated as arrogantly as he could. Yusei let out a strained laughed. "What? What's so funny?" Jack questioned hoping Yusei hadn't completely lost it.

"You're a terrible liar Jack…" Yusei smiled honestly at his blond friend, "Just be honest with me okay? Do you really know what you're doing or where you even are?"

"No!" snapped Jack hotly.

Kallen grinned, "I thought as much."

Yusei turned to Jack, "It's okay Jack, I know what you were thinking…"

"What? What was I thinking?" Jack questioned unsure whether to be upset or not.

"You were thinking I shouldn't be sulking around right?" Yusei watch his friend redden and smiled, "Its fine… I was thinking about how to find Crow… Guess that's all I have thought about for the last few days."

"Yeah, you have. So… uh, have you come up with a plan?" Kallen asked hopefully.

"Yes. But I'm going in alone-"

"Oh no your not Yusei! You are not leaving Kallen and I behind. And I mean it. We are coming with you."

Yusei knew it was no use to argue with his two friends so he nodded. "Okay we'll leave tonight."

**That Night**

Jack pulled up his smaller friend atop the wall and groaned, "Yusei you sooo need to lose some weight!"

Yusei panted, "Only a little bit further… I got some information from an officer telling me where Crow was."

"You did what?" Kallen hissed his brow creased with anger, "You are not even supposed to talk to them!"

Yusei ducked his head meekly, "How else could I have found Crow's location Kallen? I had no choice."

"You always have a choice Yusei," rebuked Kallen frowning, "I suppose the officer didn't hand over the information without you giving him something?"

Yusei turned away, his voice slightly quivered, "I gave him three of my cards."

Kallen felt like he had been slapped. Yusei loved his cards! He cared and found importance in each one. Kallen at once wished he had not been so hard on his younger friend. "I'm sorry Yusei… you can have some of my cards."

Yusei shook his head, "Thanks Kallen, but those are your cards… you'll need them one day." Yusei leaped down from the wall and into some bushes near an open window. It was easy to wedge his small body through the half open window. Yusei rolled onto the floor before springing up and opening the window more to let Jack and Kallen in. The three ran down bare corridors, only their shadows gave way their presence. Finally, Yusei stopped at a metal door and opened it quietly. He could see Crow crying into his pillow, his small shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. At once Yusei reach Crow's bedside and touched Crow's shoulder.

Crow turned around quickly, tears still streaming down his face. "Yusei!" Crow hugged his "older" brother Yusei.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked holding Crow at arms length.

"I'm fine… they said I could go back tomorrow… I was scared for awhile but a pretty nurse came and told me that she would make sure that I was taken care of." Crow spoke hurriedly, hoping to tell Yusei everything before he melted away in the shadows like a dream.

Yusei seemed to sense Crow's feelings, "You don't have to rush time."

Hearing a small sound Crow looked around Yusei, "Oh… you brought Jack along… did you have too?"

Yusei tousled Crow's orange hair and smiled, "No, he wanted to see that you were all right."

"Yeah right! He probably wanted to see if I was dead or not so he could steal my cards," Crow knew what he said probably wasn't true but he might as well give Jack a reason to keep on scowling at him.

Jack however, seemed to take Crow's lighthearted words serious, "I can't believe I came to see the little rat."

"I'm not a rat!" Crow protested indignantly, "The nurse told me I was a good little boy."

Yusei smiled, "And she's right." Crow gave Yusei another hug, he knew he was not always good, not like Yusei anyway, so it was quite debatable that he was a good little boy.

"We need to be back at the base before dusk Yusei," Kallen whispered from the door, "We should get going."

Crow grabbed Yusei's wrist as he started to leave, "Don't leave me Yusei!" he begged.

Yusei lifted Crow's chin, "I won't leave you-"

"Yusei!" Kallen warned.

Yusei motioned Kallen to wait, "We are friends Crow and friends have bonds. We'll be together no matter what. As long as you hold to our bond of friendship I will never leave you."

Crow watched his friends fade away like shadows from the morning sun. He looked down at his hands and noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under his blanket. It was a card… Yusei must have left it for him. Crow picked up the card and studied it. On it was a small bird flying, Crow let a tear slid down his face, maybe it was Yusei's way of saying that he would fly one day.

**Going Home**

Yusei never looked back at the center as he and his friends entered the bus. He chose an empty back seat next to Crow and dumped the army bag onto the ground. He was glad to be going back, he could sense they all were.

"When we get home I bet Martha will have a cake for us," Crow stated hopefully.

"When I get home, I'm not going to do any work for a week," stated Jack turning around his seat. "And no one is going to make me either."

Kallen joined the conversation, "When I get home I'm going to sleep all day for three days straight."

"What about you Yusei?" Crow questioned, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to work towards making a dream come true."

Jack rolled his eyes and plopped back into his set. Kallen gave a careless shrug and looked out the window and the disappearing trees. Only Crow took Yusei's words seriously, "I believe you Yusei. You can do anything!" Crow stated confidently.

Yusei returned Crow's smile, "No Crow… I can't do everything."

"Sure you can Yusei!" smiled Crow.

Yusei gazed out the window. He knew he couldn't do everything, He couldn't bring back Crow parents or Jacks or Kallen's. He couldn't even bring back his own. He couldn't change the way things were run by the Director… not yet anyway. But one day he would.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for so long… school is really taking up my time. Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions… they make me feel happy and important and of course they make me want to write more****. Hope you enjoy and continue to review. So what do you think of the story so far? Please review and tell me if this appears too see through! Or tell me what you think will happen next. I love reading each one of your comments! Hope to update Soon. Stay updated in the next story when Yusei catches a bug and Crow tries to make his sick friend feel better. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 11# ~**

Crow teetered on a low branch; he looked toward the house and frowned. Why did Yusei have to be sick? Especially on a Saturday… it just didn't seem quite right. And Martha wouldn't let him or any of the children go and visit Yusei either, perhaps it was because she feared the germs would be contagious. Crow swung down from the tree, running around the yard he flapped his arms like raven. He felt so free! It had been a month since returning to the orphanage and without the barbed wire fences, everything seemed open and free to explore.

Crow dug into his pocket for the last remainder of his Birthday chocolate. Jack, Kallen, and Yusei had chipped in to buy their friend a special treat. The chocolate was already melting from the warmth of his body, crunched leaved and pieces of blue lint clung to the melted cascade of goo. Crow didn't mind, it just enhanced the flavoring he thought.

As he was licking his fingers he spied that Yusei's window was open. Giggling wickedly, Crow raced to the window, climbing on an upside-down flower pot he was able to climb into the forbidden room. The disinfected tile was cold under Crow's feet and a shiver of excitement ran through his small frame. At last he would get to see Yusei! It had been about a month since he had last seen his favorite playmate and friend.

Crow brushed back a white curtain that enveloped a hospital cot, Yusei looked up from a mechanic book he was reading and smiled. "Yusei!" Crow whispered.

"Crow…" Yusei's smile turned to a worried one. "Did Martha say you could come and visit me?"

Crow looked down feeling a little ashamed, "No… I kinda snuck through the window."

"Oh, Crow!" sighed Yusei in concerned exasperation, "Didn't Martha tell you why I was being quarantined?"

"Quart-in-tea-nd…I can't even so that word!"

Yusei tried not to laugh at Crow's mispronunciation because of the seriousness of the matter, "I had the small pox."

Crow touched the fading spots on Yusei's face before pulling away, "Do they hurt?"

"No. They use to itch really bad; and Martha had to tie my hand to the bed rail to keep me from scratching," Yusei handed Crow an unopened box of juice, "The only people I've been able to see is the Dr. and Martha. It's kinda lonely but Martha gave me the mechanic manual you found."

Crow grinned, "It took me awhile to find something you would like to read." Crow didn't mention that he had found it in a recycle bin or that he had been attacked by a group of stray dogs. He had gotten a few bites on his legs but it had all been worth it.

Yusei helped Crow put the straw in, "Martha said I could join you all for dinner… so I guess I'm not contagious anymore."

"Crow what are you doing in here!" Martha exclaimed.

"Don't be upset Martha… I just missed my big brother… I had to see him," Crow whispered. He looked over to Jack who must have informed Martha of his visit because Jack looked kinda smug.

"Jack, take Crow and make sure he washes his hands… Yusei needs to get a little more rest before dinner," Martha instructed.

Jack gave an annoyed sigh and seized Crow's hand. "What is that!" Jack shrieked jerking his hands away.

Crow licked his fingers to check, "Chocolate, I think."

Jack groaned and dragged him away. Crow gave his sick friend a wave as Jack propelled him out of the door. Yusei smiled as his pale eyelids drifted shut.

Jack pushed Crow into the bathroom and tapped his foot impatiently as Crow eyed the soap skeptically. Crow hesitantly turned the facet on, who was the wise guy who invited this strange way to get clean anyway? Ignoring the soap, Crow quickly splashed water over his hands before drying them on his dusty pants and starting for the door.

"You're not going anywhere until you use the soap and get the dirt out from under you nails," Jack stated. He watched as the younger boy rolled his eyes before going on, "I honestly don't know what you were thinking… going into a germ infested room. You have no brain… I bet that when God was putting your brains in with a teaspoon someone jiggled His arm."

Crow didn't know quite how to respond to Jack's hurtful comments. Jack was right, he sometimes didn't think when he rushed into things but hey… it wasn't like Jack was the sharpest tool in the shed either. Kallen didn't think much… they all didn't have much of a brain but when they worked together they could accomplish things. For the tiniest moment Crow envied Yusei, Yusei was the smartest person he knew except Martha and the Dr. Crow checked himself, it felt wrong to envy a person who had lost so much.

Crow quickly washed his hands the right way before running out the door and sitting on the front steps. He was angry at Jack for making him think such thoughts and even angrier when it seemed that what he had said was true. Crow had sat out there for already a couple of hours when he heard Martha call him in again. Crow knew that dinner was ready, Martha had already called him in already but, he was too upset to eat much less face his best friend when he was so angry. Crow sat outside for another hour before Yusei came outside to check on him. Crow almost didn't hear Yusei's quiet steps; he only noticed Yusei's soothing presence.

They sat there quietly staring at the sky. It seemed like a long time to Crow, but Yusei was a lot better at waiting for the right time to speak. He waited Crow out. Eventually Crow couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Aren't you gonna make me?" Crow asked.

Yusei let his angel blue eyes meet Crow's, "Make you what?"

"Eat."

"Nope. You're nine. You're old enough to know when you're hungry. One thing I will tell you-" But Yusei stopped himself. "Oh, never mind."

Crow frowned. That was the worst, when Yusei was about to say something but then changed his mind. It drove him crazy! Crow let out an anxious sigh; he just had to know what he was going to say. "What?" Crow pleaded, his eyes begging for Yusei to tell him what he thought of the matter.

"Oh, what's the point? You only care about what Jack has to say." Yusei moved to go inside but Crow snatched his hand, Yusei cocked his head, "That's why you're out here right? Because of what Jack said?" when Crow didn't reply Yusei sat back down waiting for Crow to make the next move.

Crow bit his lower lip, he hated what Yusei had said but… hey, it was true. Crow moved a little closer to Yusei, "So what do _you_ think?

"I you aren't listening to your true self. You're relying too much on what others say or have said. Crow you have trust yourself to make the right decisions… listen to your inner voice. It's meant to help you. "

Crow kicked at a small pebble making it scatter down the walk. Yusei was smart and all, but some of the stuff he said didn't make any sense to Crow. Crow slowly smiled, he didn't feel so angry now. Yusei returned Crow's smile and both stood up to go inside. Crow felt warm inside as Yusei put his hand on his shoulder. Yusei was the best friend anyone could ask for.

**Next Evening**

"Martha?"

Martha turned at the sound of Crow's concerned tone, "Crow dear… what is it? Are the older boys being mean to you again?"

"No."

At Crow's despairing tone Martha's brow creased with concern, "Then what is it?"

Crow shifted from one foot to the other, "Is Yusei going to be okay?"

Martha knelt down and lifted Crow's chin, "Yusei will be fine. Last night… well, he just took a turn for the worse. He's still fighting a high fever but he should be fine. Try not to worry small one."

"Can I help you make a special meal for Yusei? I promise I won't be in the way…" Crow's eyes begged Martha's approval.

"I can always use a little helper in the kitchen Crow, two pairs of hands are better than one."

Crow grinned, and followed Martha into the kitchen. "Let's make him some cupcakes with orange frosting and red sprinkles and-"

"Crow, Crow!" Martha laughed, "It's a nice idea, it really is but Yusei isn't well enough to be eating sugary treats. Yusei is lucky to have a friend like you… What if we make him some soup instead?"

Crow frowned. Who would want to eat soup when pillow fluffed cupcakes with vanilla frosting colored with orange food coloring was on the scene? He sure wouldn't. But Martha was right… Yusei would need something easy to swallow. "Okay," Crow answered somewhat reluctantly, "We'll make soup."

Martha smiled, "There's a good boy. Now go and get the large kettle and we'll get started."

Crow hopped off to the pantry and in a few minutes dragged the large kettle into the kitchen. With cupcakes still on his mind, Crow wondered how he could make the soup taste even more special. It wouldn't hurt to flavor up the soup with some red sprinkles would it? Crow washed the vegetables and watched enviously as Martha used a sharp knife to cut, dice, pare, and peel the vegetation. He loved sharp and dangerous objects!

Martha put everything in the pot and turned to Crow, "Crow will you watch the pot and stir it every once in awhile? I'm going to go outside and hang up the wash."

Crow nodded dutifully keep the shine in his eyes concealed. As soon as Martha left Crow grabbed a stool to reach the red sprinkles on the top pantry self. He returned to the kitchen and sprinkles a generous amount of red sprinkles in the soup. He watched the sprinkles dissolve in heat leaving a red film surfacing the soupy liquid. Were the sprinkles suppose to disappear like that? A fly buzzed around Crow's ear causing his ear to twitch in irritation. Grabbing the soup spoon, he swatted the fly that had landed on the rim of kettle. Crow watched in dismay as the squirming fly fell into the soup.

"Imagine that! Being boiled alive!" Crow thought; then realization dawned on him. What had he done! Oh where had that fly sunk? Maybe it was near that piece of bean? No… It wasn't there. What was he going to do!

"Crow dear…"

Crow franticly gave the soup a quick stir and placed the lid back on. He turned and hopped off the stool that Martha had propped up for him near the stove. He tried to relay his fears as Martha appeared.

"Crow I need you to go and take this letter down to the post office… I forgot to put it in the mail box today."

"Yes ma'am." Crow snatched the letter and burst out the front door. His figure faded in the mid-morning sun as he disappeared down the bend.

**So how am I doing? Any advice for the next chapter or any neat ideas? What do you like of Crow and his bond with Yusei? Am I portraying their each character as they should be? Is Crow going to tell Yusei about his little accident? Hope to update soon. Love reading your reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE CREDIT OR OWN 5D'S OR THE CHARACTERS…**

**~ Chapter 12# ~**

Crow watched with a smug smile as Jack downed the soup that the fly had fallen into. It served Jack right, maybe it would poison him too! The thought brought little satisfaction to Crow, Jack was such a jerk! Saying such belittling things about everyone around him; always trying to prove that he was better that Yusei. Well he wasn't! Crow thought. Yusei was the best!

"Crow dear, go give this bowl of soup to Yusei."

Crow winced, "Yes ma'am." Crow took the bowl; maybe he could dump it out the window so Yusei wouldn't get sick. But, Yusei would probably be hungry… well, he could sneak him something else to him to eat later. Or maybe he could tell Yusei the truth?

Yusei was a strong believer in the truth… maybe the truth option wouldn't be so bad? If he told Yusei, the worst thing that could happen is Yusei would be upset. Crow emerged into the room and handed the bowl over to Yusei.

"Before you taste it… I made it."

Yusei smiled, "Then I know I'll like it."

Crow swallowed, "I sprinkled some sprinkles in… they kinda melted in the heat I guess."

"It's fine."

Crow hung his head, "A fly fell in."

Yusei held back a smile, "By accident?"

Crow nodded. Of course it was by accident! Did Yusei really think that he would do such a terrible thing? Crow looked up when Yusei touched his shoulder. "I've eaten worse things Crow… you don't have to worry about it."

Crow grinned, "So you don't mind?"

"Nope, you did your best and that's all that counts."

The two gave each other a smile. Truly that's what counted in a friendship… friends doing their best.

**Sorry this is the last chapter. I just have been so busy with school, my teachers think I have nothing better to do. Lol. Sorry for such a long wait. So please don't be upset that there is hardly a page. Fortunately you don't have to be alarmed. I have quite a few stories I have been working on. Most of them are complete! Yay! So you won't have to wait weeks on end. Hope you really enjoyed the story! Should update by Saturday the new story!**


End file.
